1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pants pocket structures of the type to provide a hidden chamber to conceal a valuable object such as a billfold or the like from being removed by a thief.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses pants pocket structures having an inner flap behind which a billfold is positioned to prevent unwanted removal of same. Unlike Applicant's simplified yet fail-safe pocket structure, the prior art is complicated and costly to construct.